Eudora Thurman
Eudora Thurman was the mother of Mitchel Thurman (novel). Background Eudora never had a husband and slept around with a number of men. The father of her son Mitchell, was just one of a series of boyfriends that she ran through over the years. She didn't just have a broken family, she ripped it to shreds. Eudora never stepped in to stop the years of physical abuse her son received at the hands of the men she depended on. She never got the help she needed to break out of those relationships. Instead, she sank deeper and deeper into them, the men became harder and harder, more cruel. Eudora Thurman believed she was Mitchell's protector. That took a leap of faith, considering her marginal position and the abuses the boy suffered at the hands of the men she kept company with. But even mothers like Eudora Thurman cling to their illusions. When Mitchell Thurman was sent to prison for five years, Eudora Thurman made sure that her son was protected as well as could be expected, by working out a deal with Mitchell's cellmate-Dennis Walker. She would take Walker's messages to the outside. She knew about Walker from one of her boyfriends, who had a brief fling with the Brotherhood. And when she found out that her son would serve time in the same prison as Dennis Walker, she arranged for them to be cellmates and for Walker to help Mitchell escape the worst that prison can bring. With the help of some collusion at the Department of Corrections she was able to get everything in to place. When Mitchell Thurman was released from prison three months before events of the killings, he traced his mother to Hollywood. By that time, he was a walking bomb, primed to go off. It is not known what triggered the explosion. But Eudora Thurman died soon after her son returned home. His mother disappeared on his return. It is believed that Mitchell killed her, but no one found a body and he wouldn't admit to it. He started wearing his mother's clothes, and as to her body, he may have eaten her. It is believed that Mitchell murdered his mother, assumed her identity, then proceeded to act out a perverse fantasy of maternal protection that extended to the only person who had ever protected him-Dennis Walker. Mitchell Thurman, the theory goes, in the role of his own mother, killed the people who threatened to expose the drug and gun smuggling operation that Dennis Walker started while in prison and continued after his release. Personality and traits She was a controlling and overbearing mother to her son. She still controlled her son even while he was in prison. When her son got out, he murdered her possibly eating her. Behind the scenes In the game, Mitchell Thurman's "Mother" was killed by his father with him watching it happen. He began to dress as his mother as an adult whenever he commited his murders. While little is explained about his "Mother" the way he acts seems to indicate that she may have been a controlling individual in his life, and in some way still controlled him after her death, as he calls out to her as he is making decision as to what he should do with John Carey after knocking him out in the theatre with a glass of tea. Mitchell/"Eudora Thurman" the guise of Eudora was also thought to be the 'sister' of Mitchell. Although the 'sister' did not exist. Category:Characters (PQC)